


Lullaby For A Trickster

by TheSweetestTrickster



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BUT ENJOY IT ANYWAY, Crossover, Gen, old as BALLS, old story, this is super old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 04:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5853631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSweetestTrickster/pseuds/TheSweetestTrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Gabriel and Babylon, two powerful Tricksters, are offered the chance to redeem their species in the eyes of Angels by proving their worth. But as Gabriel shines like the sun, the young Moon Princess is scorned and forgotten... </p><p>[[ A bit AU. Based on Lullaby for a Princess by PonyPhonic and Supernatural. Babylon is my OC. All Trickster headcanons are mine. ]]"</p><p>This fic is SUPER old, and moved over from my FanFiction.Net account xD (the original can be found here: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11046287/1/Lullaby-For-A-Trickster , and as you can see I used the original description xD). This was made back when my OC Babylon was still in early development, so some facts about her here may be different than they are now. I could change them, I guess, but I just don't have the heart to. xD It's also AU, so it's okay if some stuff's different, right? xD</p><p>Anyway, enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He loved her. He loved her like she was his own flesh and blood.

Gabriel and Babylon, the most powerful Tricksters, had been close since they had met one another after Babylon's birth. Gabriel himself was still rather young upon their meeting, only about 300 years old, born of the early Sins of Men. As were all of the original Tricksters, born of the sins of men, fed off their misery and their misfortune. And such was the thing that made their kind scum in the eyes of all supernatural creatures.

But they didn't care. Babylon and Gabriel, they were thick as thieves. There was not a single thing that bothered them, that would ever dare get between them. In the eyes of many, it seemed that they were True Mates, destined for one another when the time was right. But for now, they were content. Content to laugh together, to travel together, to explore and to learn. To be together as friends often were. She was his world, and rightly so. Because he was her world, too.

There was nothing that Gabriel wouldn't do for the younger Trickster, for his Moon Princess. She would dawn her best gems and jewels, her best silks and robes, her tiaras and bells, and dance for the Moon. She would dance the moon into the sky and out, dance for its brightness, dance for its warmth and its love and its mercy. Dance to thank it for the tides, and the coolness of night, and the pale glow of her own skin, as she believed the moon had kissed her upon her birth and blessed her. The four, massive black wings upon her back carried her high into the air as she danced, the shimmering emerald flecks in them shimmered like stars as she danced, matching the glowing green of her eyes and the dark curl of her brown hair. And Gabriel concluded it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

Gabriel himself shone like the sun. Eyes like honey, hair like spun gold, his four wings shimmering like sunlight as they flapped, ruby flecks embedded in the golden feathers of all four wings. Strong, and courageous, and tanned, and beautiful. Like a sun god. And seen together, in their full glory, the two Tricksters seemed like such opposites, literal Day and Night. But, perhaps, that is why they went together so well. They were made to complete one another.

Their lives together were a blur, full of laughter and sugar wine and other things Trickster. And he loved her in every way one _could_ love another. And she loved him just as strongly. And for a while, everything was perfect. Gods in their own rite, the Tricksters traveled and wandered and flew and danced, their world a whirl of love and life and happiness. They were, unofficially, the King and Queen of Tricksters. The rulers of those left behind, forgotten, and mischievous. Of the troublemakers and the schemers. And they reveled in it.

So, when they were approached by Angels, they were brought into a state of shock.

They stood there, shining and bright in their glory, and there was no doubt in either of their minds that these were Archangels. The Tricksters felt a hint of fear, knowing that these were beings of absolute power, beings that hated them above all, and the fact that they were even there confused them. Gently pushing Babylon behind him, Gabriel turned to the Archangels and spoke in his solid, echoing voice.

"Who are you? Why are you here?"

The Archangels spoke, their voices soft but loud all at once, quiet and booming, echoing over nothing and everything.

"We come on acts of good will," one of them said, his vessel solid and emotionless as he spoke, "To offer a way of redemption for your kind. A chance to change the fate of Tricksters and other mischievous, sinful beings."

Babylon's eyes surveyed them, not missing a beat as she looked past their vessels and into their True Selves, as all Tricksters could do. "And what is this Redemption of which you speak?" the female Trickster spoke, her voice cool and smooth but filled with hidden fire, "Your Angels have done nothing but hunt and smite our kind. Why should we trust a word you speak?"

The Archangels looked to one another, as if expecting such an answer.

"We will offer one of you a chance to leave behind your sinful ways and become an Archangel," the other spoke, his skin dark and his voice deep, "And in doing so, your species will become an ally of Heaven, and no more will Angels hunt and destroy Tricksters. They will be considered kin. Your power is already unlike any of the beasts and creatures upon Father's good earth. You are closer to Angels than most ever dream to be."

"You will study, and work, and obey," the other interjected, his eyes boring into them, "And then, one day, if you are ready, you will be tested. And the one who passes will become an Archangel, a teacher of Heaven and enforcer of its laws. A guardian and a brother. And in doing so, earn redemption and safety of your species. Do you accept our terms?"

The Tricksters looked at one another, silently debating their answer. But they knew, deep in their hearts, they truly had no choice. The Archangels always got what they wanted. And if they wanted a Trickster in their ranks, they would have one, and that was the end of it.

Silently, Babylon gripping Gabriel's arm, the two Tricksters nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

Heaven was unlike anything the Tricksters had dreamed of.

And, they were told, that this was the _lowest_ level. Even here, things were beautiful. Light came from everywhere and nowhere at once, things glittered and warmth was everywhere. Though Angels were technically just manifestations of Grace, Gabriel and Babylon saw them as people; strangers, still, but people none the less. Awe filled them as they moved, their bells and jewelry tinkling as they walked through the streets of Heaven, drinking in the warmth and light of it all. It was the second most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, Gabriel thought. _Second_.

Babylon was as enamored as she was terrified. She spoke to him, in the backward language of Tricksters. "Deracs m'I, Gabriel," she admitted silently, still holding him by the arm. The elder looked to her, wrapping his arm as well as two of his golden wings around her and pulled her close. "It's going to be fine, Babylon," he murmured softly, fingers petting her hair, moving over the decorations in it carefully, " _We're_ going to be fine. This is a good thing, remember? We're doing this for the Tricksters, to save them and put an end to the violence put against them."

The two were directed to two house-like buildings, glittering and grand, and moved towards one. An Angel stopped them, shaking their head. "No. The Female in one, the Male in the other," it told them, "That is the way."

Babylon looked at Gabriel, and he could tell that, for the first time, she was on the verge of panic. The two had never been apart in her entire life, and even Gabriel had only been alone for a few hundred years before meeting her. There was little they had done in their lives without one another, and the idea of having to live separately unnerved them, especially Babylon. "Gabriel -"

"Baby, we're going to be okay," he repeated, like a mantra, a strong hand cupping her small cheek, "We're going to be fine..."

Maybe, if he said it enough, he would believe it. It would be true.

She leaned gently into his hand, and he could tell she was trembling. Gently, he pressed a reassuring kiss to her forehead and moved towards his new home. In the doorway, he heard the young Trickster ask when the moon would rise.

"There is no moon or night in Heaven, Trickster. Only day. Only sun."

And in that instant, Gabriel's heart sank and he ached to comfort her.

* * *

Heavenly life took great adjustment. They weren't able to use their power unless specifically given permission. It was indecent to display their wings as they did, so they had to be hidden away at all times. And they were hardly ever allowed to be alone together. There was no need for food, or wine, or sleep, or anything the Tricksters had grown so used to. Things that were normal, things that were a comfort to them. And, as they had learned the first day, there was no night in this Heavenly realm. There was no need. There was no sleep, no dreaming. No moonlight.

And Gabriel could see how badly his Moon Princess was suffering. How horribly she ached for the coolness of moonlight, of its gentle kiss upon her skin once again. How she longed to dance and sing and fly under its loving rays of light. It was a sad, sad sight - her bells taken, her gems removed, her silks put away. Her long, chocolate, wild hair tamed and put up on her head, no longer free to flow behind her as she moved. Her glowing green eyes dulled with sadness. Like an animal caged, forced into submission. And it broke Gabriel's heart.

He, thankfully, was having an easier time. They seemed kinder to him, more welcoming. He was allowed to fly with them, to use more of his power, to explore unchaperoned. Maybe it was the gold of his wings. The look of him. His age. And Gabriel would almost _enjoy_ his privileges - until he would see Babylon, see her bordering misery, and remember that some birds were not meant to be caged. And he would appeal for her, for her equal freedoms. But repeatedly he was told she was too wild. Too dangerous. Too much a creature of Darkness.

And Gabriel could do nothing but watch.

Watch as Babylon sacrificed her freedom, and all things she loved, just to give their kind a chance at redemption. At freedom. A chance that future generations would not be hunted and killed because of what they were. He watched as her unhappiness grew.

But they adored him. Oh, how they adored Gabriel. He was given praise, given favor. His mentors were the best of the best, the Archangels themselves more often than not. Babylon's mentors were sub-par, her advantages little. She was behind, purposefully set behind, as Gabriel advanced and blossomed. He began to love it there, love the people, the world, the sun. Together one day, taking a break from their studies, Gabriel looked over the Kingdom of Heaven with a smile. "Surely there is nobody so lovely and so well beloved as I," he sighed, his smile as bright as the sun he loved so.

And the shadow he cast fell over the younger Trickster he loved, filling her with sweet darkness and growing only darker as the days passed.


	3. Chapter 3

They began to hate her.

Babylon was ignored, scorned almost, by the Angels of Heaven. They were abrasive towards her, harsh, treating her more as a prisoner than a guest or future Archangel. It seemed that the choice had been made, even before their training had completed. And there were times where Gabriel noticed. Times when Babylon would try to go to him, to beg for his help, for them to forget the whole thing and leave. He could hear her crying when she thought no one could hear, listened as she was slowly driven down and near to insanity because of the neglect, because of her captivity. But such is the way of the limelight, it sweetly takes hold of the mind of its host. And that foolish Trickster did nothing to stop the destruction of one who had needed him most.

Gabriel was nearly worshiped. The Angels loved him, Archangels befriended him. He made them laugh, brought them joy, and thrived. This world, it seemed, was meant for him. It was as if Gabriel had been born to the wrong species - something, the Archangels told him, that could be easily remedied. And he was thankful. No longer did he associate himself with Tricksters. As far as he was concerned, he was an Angel, a Knight of Heaven, willing and ready to protect and defend the home he had come to know and love. The thousands of years in Heaven had changed Gabriel, had molded him into just what the Archangels had wanted all those years ago - a being of power, akin to Archangels, with all the knowledge and ability to take on such a heavy task.

And the Darkness she loved so much turned violent, and angry. It began to devour her, rot her from the inside out. And locked away in that house, thrown aside like an old doll, it festered. It bloomed. It turned into something powerful and frightening and awesome all at once. And the more they adored him, the less Gabriel came to her. The less the sun frightened away the Darkness. The less it feared escape. The less _she_ feared _it._

Gabriel flourished. He was allowed his powers as often as he pleased. With no guard, he was free to do as he pleased. He was one of them. One of the Angels. The Chosen Trickster. And he _loved_ it. He loved the praise, and the worship, and the adoration. The feeling of being wanted - _needed_. And soon, his Moon Princess, his True Mate, his other half, was nothing but a faint memory in the mind of the Sun God.

The Darkness twisted her. Made her feral. Held hostage in the place she had almost considered a home, her mind began to unwind. She began to see things in the walls, hear voices in the air, sounds that frightened her and soothed her all at once. Wings, seeable and unkempt, beat furiously as she tried breaking free from her cage. From her prison. From the thoughts filling her head. How _dare_ they ignore her! How _dare_ they scorn her! Was she not _just_ as powerful as Gabriel? Was she not a ruler too? Wouldn't she, had she actually been given the chance, been an Angel just as (if not _more_ ) powerful than he?

What was _wrong_ with the darkness? With the night? Was it because she was kissed by the Moon, because she was born in the Darkness? Because her wings were black, the color of night and therefore she was considered evil? What was _wrong_ with her? What had made them scorn her so?

Had she not _tried_? Had she not, despite her fear, been kind? Obeyed their laws, their customs? Had she not done everything they asked without question? Had she not given over everything she was to please them? Hadn't she sacrificed enough?

And Gabriel sat in his home, brushing his wings, the warmth of the eternal sunlight filling his room, filling his heart. He was ignorant to, or otherwise wished to ignore, the torment going on in the home beside him. There was nothing but the promise of eternal happiness. Of eternal love, and family, and acceptance. Of power beyond anything he had ever imagined. And for Gabriel, that was all he wanted. To walk in the sunlight. To be as powerful as it was bright. To wield swords of flame and blow the sacred trumpet and rule over Heaven and Earth beside those he now strongly considered his brothers. He was of the Sun, of the Light. And that was where he would stay.

* * *

The sound echoed through Heaven and shook Gabriel from his rest.

The sunlight that shone eternally began to dim, throwing the Heavens into darkness. There were screams, sounds of terror and confusion that echoed through the usually serine city. He burst from his home, honey eyes watching as the cloud of darkness began to spread from the place it had started.

Directly above Babylon's home.

He turned, his eyes watching as the dark cloud spread from one central point. The house itself lay in ruin, crumpled ash below the cloud that throbbed and swirled above it. From the cloud came a shade, a shadow of what had once been Babylon. Skin and eyes black, hair swirling and waving behind her in the wind caused by the beat of her now massive wings, it was clear the beast was now more than _just_ Trickster. It was something else, something dark, something new entirely. And when it spoke, when _she_ spoke, it was only a ghost of the voice Gabriel recognized.

"Abandon your hope, forget your sun," it trilled, insanity echoing in its voice, "The night will last _forever_."

And there was destruction. Lightning crashed down from the massive clouds of darkness, striking down buildings and structures of Heaven, destroying things, beginning fires. And all Gabriel could do was watch; watch with anger, watch with fear. And then the Archangels arrived, standing beside him as he stared up at the beast that had once been someone he loved more than life itself. "You must destroy it," they told him, "Banish it to Hell, to the Cage, where it belongs. Then you will earn your rank among us, Brother Gabriel."

Eyes stared at them, watching as they offered him a flaming sword. They flicked towards Babylon, who's insane laughter had yet to pause, who had no idea of just what was going down below her on the ground. Slowly, he took the flaming sword into his hands, weighing it in his hands, feeling it and knowing just _what_ it meant. Redemption. His rightful place. Becoming a hero. His eyes slit as he looked back up at her, his wings spreading as he moved into the air and prepared to do battle with what once was his only friend. 


	4. Chapter 4

Gabriel rose, his wings beating, the shine of him dulled by the darkness Babylon was producing. Black eyes spied him, and blacker wings blew wind in his direction, sending the would-be Archangel toppling backward. But soon he caught his balance and flew for her, filled with Holy vengeance, filled with rage and anger. His sword raised, he sliced through her Darkness, and the beast shrieked with agony, watching as the strand of Darkness dissolved, fading away into nothing.

And so the battle continued, for what seemed like ages, as Gabriel and Babylon, Day and Night, battled one another. For years they fought, until finally the Darkness had been worn down, and Babylon was at the mercy of Gabriel, who held his sword high above him, ready to cast the final blow.

"I, Gabriel, Archangel of Heaven, banish you, Babylon, to - to..."

And his hands trembled. As the beast looked up at him, hate and rage in its eyes, Gabriel's hands shook and tears welled in his eyes. What had he done? What had he turned her into? What had Babylon become because of him? What had this quest for redemption cost him - cost them both? He hung his head and closed his eyes, the tears billowing down his cheeks as he whispered the end of his sentence and swung the sword down, tearing through Babylon and her Darkness, the sound like screeching metal.

And the Darkness billowed. It swirled around her, mingled with Holy Flame, lifting the Trickster's body and pulling it down. Gabriel watched, watched as the Darkness broke slightly, and in its clutches he saw those green eyes, watched as a pale hand reached for him, listened as the soft scream of his name faded into oblivion as she was carried to fill her sentence.

And Gabriel stared at that spot, even as the sun returned, as the buildings were mended, the image of her hand reaching for his help and the scream of his name burned into his mind like the Holy fire that now coursed through his veins. The fire surrounded him, lifting him, changing him. Grace filled him, changed him. The red specks of his golden wings vanished, and another golden pair appeared. He felt his halo hang above his head, felt himself bond to the flaming sword in his hands. And it was done. He returned to the ground, no longer a Trickster, but an Archangel, a warrior and leader of Heaven.

The Archangels came to him, congratulating him, welcoming him. "You banished the beast to Hell, right Gabriel?" one of them asked, "To the Cage, where such filth belongs?" Gabriel paused, then gave a solemn nod. And the answer satisfied the Archangel enough, because he went on to celebrating.

"The Tricksters... They're redeemed, right?" Gabriel said finally, "As you promised?"

Their celebrating stopped, and the eldest looked at Gabriel silently. "We did, indeed, promise their redemption," he said, slowly, "But the she-Trickster turned on us, after we had offered such _kindness_ and _hospitality_." Gabriel opened his mouth, but the Archangel held up his hand to stop him. " _Be silent_. Because of her behavior, I'm afraid there will be **no** redemption of the Trickster species. But what does that matter to you, Brother Gabriel? They are no longer your concern."

Again, he felt anger welling up inside him. He wanted to take it all back. Take back every second of the past thousand or so years. Take back the pain and the agony and the wrong done against Babylon. He wanted to turn back time and forget the offer all together. But he couldn't. The deal was done. And there was nothing he could do.

So Gabriel simply nodded, his six golden wings shimmering in the light of the eternal sun.

* * *

But Gabriel knew something they didn't. He knew that, no matter what, you could _never_ take the trick from the Trickster. So Gabriel had, indeed, banished Babylon from Heaven. She would never be allowed to return to the golden cities or the eternal sunlight. But he had not banished her to Hell, or to the Cage. He had spared her the atrocities that he had learned of in his studies. Instead, Gabriel had banished her somewhere special. Somewhere he could see her every night, and beg his forgiveness. Beg for mercy. Beg for her love once again. Where he could care for her, and tend to her, and speak with her without the intrusive eyes of Archangels watching over him. A place where Angels in general feared to tread.

He banished her into the Moon.

And every night, he would sing her to sleep. He would sit in a field of her favorite flowers and sing to her. And some say, you can still hear him singing. Even after all these years, Gabriel's voice echoes in the wind during the full moons, is heard in the waves, in the fields of flowers. It's heard in the tinkling of bells, in the softness of rain, just in case his Moon Princess can ever escape, in case she ever returns to Earth, she will always be reminded of him, and his misery, and his sorrow. With hope that maybe, just maybe, one day... She would forgive him.

_Fate has been cruel and order unkind_   
_How can I have sent you away?_   
_The blame was my own; the punishment, yours_   
_The harmony's silent today_

_But into the stillness I'll bring you a song_   
_And I will your company keep_   
_Till your tired eyes and my lullabies_   
_Have carried you softly to sleep_

_Once did a Trickster who shone like the sun_   
_Look out on his kingdom and sigh_   
_He smiled and said, "Surely, there is nobody_   
_So lovely and so well beloved as I!"_

_So great was his reign and so brilliant his glory_   
_That long was the shadow he cast_   
_Which fell dark upon the young Trickster he loved_   
_And grew only darker as days and nights passed_

_Lullay moon princess, goodnight sister mine_   
_And rest now in moonlight's embrace_   
_Bear up my lullaby, winds of the earth_   
_Through cloud, and through sky, and through space_

_Carry the peace and the coolness of night_   
_And carry my sorrow in kind_   
_Babylon, you're loved so much more than you know_   
_Forgive me for being so blind_

_Soon did that Trickster take notice that others_   
_Did not give his sister her due_   
_And neither had he loved her as she deserved_   
_He watched as his sister's unhappiness grew_

_But such is the way of the limelight, it sweetly_   
_Takes hold of the mind of its host_   
_And that foolish Trickster did nothing to stop_   
_The destruction of one who had needed him most_

_Lullay moon princess, goodnight sister mine_   
_And rest now in moonlight's embrace_   
_Bear up my lullaby, winds of the earth_   
_Through cloud, and through sky, and through space_

_Carry the peace and the coolness of night_   
_And carry my sorrow in kind_   
_Babylon, you're loved so much more than you know_   
_May troubles be far from your mind_   
_And forgive me for being so blind_

_The years now before us_   
_Fearful and unknown_   
_I never imagined_   
_I'd face them on my own_

_May these thousand winters_   
_Swiftly pass, I pray_   
_I love you; I miss you_   
_All these miles away_

_May all your dreams be sweet tonight_   
_Safe upon your bed of moonlight_   
_And know not of sadness, pain, or care_   
_And when I dream, I'll fly away and meet you there_   
_Sleep..._


End file.
